That Time of Year
by KayDrew
Summary: When the winter solstice celebration comes to Camelot, our favorite warlock is swept into a romance with a certain princess, but he's got competition. What will happen? Who will the princess choose? Read and find out! Written for the Heart of Camelot holiday exchange.


Merlin woke up cold and stiff. Rolling over he stared at the fireplace in his tiny, cramped room. The fire had gone out in the middle of the night. With bleary eyes, the warlock looked towards his window. No wonder he was cold! The window had blown open while he slept causing wind and powdery snow to enter his space. Now, the window pane was slapped against the frame, which made quite the racket.

Standing, he shut the window; making sure to latch it. He then dressed in his warmest socks and made sure to wear two tunics. The cold and Merlin did not mix. Jacket on, he raced down the few steps and out of the physician's quarters.

The castle was much warmer and cozier than his room. Fires roared in every fireplace. Festive garlands made from holly, pine boughs, spider mums, carnations, and poms were draped over banisters, windowsill, rafters, and fireplace mantels. The air was fragmented by not only the greenery, but also of all sorts of spice and fruit flavored pastries and cakes as well as baked apples, dumplings, breads, and roasting meats (from pheasant, duck, goose, wild pig, to venison). Music filed the air as the musicians practiced. Arthur truly was going all out for the Winter Solstice celebrations.

While the main pair of the castle was toasty, the kitchen was downright sweltering. Merlin made sure to get Arthur's breakfast as quickly as possible, but he was still sweating by the time he'd gotten back to Arthur's room. Arthur wasn't up yet, which was an unusual, but welcome, surprise. Sitting the platter down, the warlock opened the curtains and then stoked the fire (with some help of his magic). He then picked out the finest clothes for the King to wear. With Arthur still unawake, Merlin went to the bed.

"Good morning," he called. There was no answer. "Sire, your breakfast is ready!" this time, he got a slight grunt as Arthur rolled over. Sighing, Merlin grabbed the quilt and pulled it off the King.

"Go away," muttered Arthur. He was clearly still asleep, but Merlin would make sure that wouldn't be true for long.

Grabbing the pitcher of water, the warlock poured it on Arthur's head. Making are to confiscate the goblet, he stepped back and watched he scene unfold. Arthur jumped up on the bed. As he did, he grabbed his sword and swung it.

"Who's there," shouted Arthur, his hair was dripping. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here," Merlin said.

"Why did you pour water on me? If I wanted a bath, I'd get in the tub."

"You wouldn't get up. It's time for breakfast," Merlin said, handing Arthur a towel to dry his hair.

"Oh," said Arthur as he got off the bed and put on a shirt. Laying his sword down, the King sat and ate his breakfast while Merlin made his bed. "Where's Guinevere?"

"She is getting her hair done for the parade," Merlin replied. "That reminds me, I got your clothes together. Gwen hinted that she was wearing plum, so I chose a coordinating tunic." he held up the outfit.

"Very nice," Arthur half-heartedly commented. "Speaking of the parade, you're to be in it seeing as you work in the castle. Wearing that jacket from the coordination and think about what skill you want to show off. Your clumsiness will not be an acceptable choice."

"I don't have any skills," Merlin said in haste.

"Sure you do. I've seen you juggle. You'll do that."

"But...but..."

"You are dismissed, Merlin. Take my plate and go get ready."

"But," Merlin continued to stammer. Why did he have to juggle? Why had he chosen juggling all those months ago? Why hadn't he done cartwheels instead? But, he didn't and now he'd had to use his magic in front of everyone. Hopefully, no one would notice.

"You're dismissed," Arthur said. There was finality in his voice that clearly stated that the conversation was over.

Merlin bowed and grabbed the empty plate. "As you wish, sire," said the warlock. Hurrying from the room, he dropped the plate off in the kitchen and headed back to his chambers.

Within a half an hour, Merlin was dressed in the heavy, velvet coat and was in the midst of the procession. The warlock had naught any clues to who was in the parade. All he knew was Arthur and Gwen led the parade in a covered carriage with the knights behind them and the servants behind the knights. Because of his height, he'd been put in the back – right in front of Princess Mithian's carriage.

There were jugglers and musicians and acrobats, but everyone seemed impressed with his juggling. Even he was impressed and he knew how he was doing it! The warlock actually felt a bit relaxed as they made their way through the snowy streets to the covered stadium, which had been specially built for this celebration and unity of the five kingdoms.

Imagine, to his dismay, one of the apples he was juggling suddenly disappeared in mid-throw. The warlock looked around and then behind him. One of the horses of Mithian's carriage was munching on it. An irritated look crossed his face, but it turned to one of surprise as the princess threw him an apple. 'Thank you,' mouthed the warlock.

Soon enough, the parade ended and the jousting tournament had begun. Leon was winning quite splendidly and Merlin found himself enjoying the sport, even though the warlock also thought it was a silly thing to do. The play fighting stopped at mid-day to refresh themselves with wine and food.

Merlin, of course, was supposed to be serving the guests. He was, but Merlin was also sneaking bits of food. When he thought no one was watching, he snatched a dumpling and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm," moaned the warlock.

"Hello, Merlin," Mithian said as she came to the banquet table to sample some of the dumplings for herself. "How are you?"

Swallowing, the warlock bowed and kissed her on the hand. "I am well, thank you. And you," asked Merlin.

"There is no need to be so formal. Call me Mithian or you can call me dumpling and nibble on me."

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing… Fancy a stroll?"

"Maybe later," wondered Merlin. "I've got to serve the guests."

Mithian nodded. She seemed a bit disappointed as Leon came over. "M'lady, I would love to go on a walk, if you would be so inclined," he asked, offering her his arm.

"I'd love to," she replied taking his arm and walking off with him. Soon, the two were laughing and carrying on about misadventures of the knights.

After the mid-day meal there was a sword tourney. This time, Arthur was the victor. There was also a bow and arrow tourney, which Elyan won. Finally, there was a round using the mace. This one Leon also won.

For the dinner, there was music and dancing with more food and drink then could be imagined. Grumpily, Merlin watched as Mithian and Leon danced and laughed together. He didn't like those two together and he didn't like it. Deciding he ought to do something about it, Melrin strode over and tapped Mithian on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance," asked the servant.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand and they began to dance. "So, tell me about yourself."

"I'm a nobody for Ealdor who has a lot of luck. I'm just a lackey whose opinion matters too much to Arthur's at times and not enough at other," Merlin said.

"You are more than that, Merlin. I saw you. I saw what you did. It's all right. I shan't tell anyone. You're secrets safe with me," she whispered in his ear. "Now, let's get away."

Merlin blushed as his breath quickened. "All right," he agreed as they headed to her quarters. "So…what did you want to do?"

"Talk," she said. "How long…"

"How long…what?" asked Merlin in a confused tone.

"Have you been able to use magic?" Mithian added.

"Since I was born," Merlin replied. "I didn't learn it. I just did it."

"You are powerful. Why are you a servant?"

"It's my job to protect Arthur and as his servant I have a better chance at doing it. It's because my destiny says I ought to be I guess."

"Your destiny says you ought to kiss me," Mithian purred as she bit her lip.

Merlin's eyes widened. "I…I can't. I'm a servant. You're a royal."

"I don't care. I don't think you care either."

Merlin shook his head. "No, I don't. We're still people," the warlock agreed.

"And we still have needs," she concluded, stepping over to him. Standing in front of Merlin, she stroked his hair and bent down to kiss him on the lips.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Merlin brought her closer and then laid her on the bed. He held her and kissed her. His hands never stopped as he stroked her arm and her thigh and her neck. With each stroke he pulled her to him until they were touching noses and hips. The two of them fell asleep entwined with one another and only woke with the morning light.

"I've got to go! I'm late," Merlin said, wrapping his neckerchief so the hickey didn't show. In haste, he got the Queen and King their breakfast and as they ate, he cleaned up the lace.

"Where did you two go last night – Princess Mithian and yourself," Arthur asked, which made Gwen stifle a laugh.

"Umm..nowhere," stammered Merlin

"Then, why do you have a hickey?" asked Arthur.

"It's nothing…."

"It's cute," Gwen said. "I'm glad you found someone that you fancy."

"It's nothing," Merlin repeated as they headed to the jousting tournament. He separated from the King and Queen and went to take care of the horses. While there, Leon walked by. With a slight flick of the wrist, he moved his lance in front of Merlin. This made the warlock trip

"Sorry, Merlin," Leon said. The tone the knight used was anything but apologetic. "You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Merlin as he watched Mithian come over and tie a cloth around Leon's lance. She, then, rose up and whispered in his ear before she kissed him on the cheek. This made Merlin angry, but he didn't say anything.

Leaning against a pillar, he watched as Leon won. That meant he'd be going to the finals tomorrow. Much like yesterday, there was dining as well as was archery, sword fighting, and mace fighting. There was also an art show today where ladies showed off their weaving, beading, and embroidery.

During the evening meal, Merlin was feeling exceptionally tired. Asking a tipsy Arthur resulted in him actually being dismissed without a question. Thankful, Merlin hurried off. On his way home, he spied Mithian and Leon heavily making out in an unused room. Sick to his stomach, Merlin dashed down the hall and to his quarters.

~*~

"Come, let us stroll," said Leon after he released Mithian from the kiss. "Let us talk and get to know one another a bit more."

"Must we," asked the princess. "I would rather have a more intimate night. Would you not? I a, a woman and you are a man. We have urges."

Leon nodded. "Indeed, we do," said the knight. "I just want to take it slowly."

"We have all the time to take things slow," Mithian said, pulling him into the empty room.

"Indeed," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and gently kissed her throat and neck.

Running her fingers through his hair, she nibbled on his lip. "Oh, this is nice," Mithian said. Lowering her hands, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the ground. While she did this, he hiked her dress and they became one. With pleasure, her head went back and she moaned. With it over, she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"I must go," Mithiam said. "It is late. Thank oh for the fun time." The Princess untangled her legs from around Leon and lowered herself to the ground. Then, she darted off down the hall.

In her hurry, she nearly ran into Gwen. "Is everything all right," asked the Queen as she steadied the woman.

"Yes and no. I seem to have fallen into a love triangle. I fancy two men," Mithian admits.

"I see," said Gwen.

"I know I have to choose. Do I want a knight or a servant? Which would better my land and myself," said the woman. "I doubt either know how to rule, but they are good men...honest ones."

"Follow your heart. I was a servant as you know and things have turned out quite well to Camelot," the curly-haired woman replied.

"Thank you for the advice," said Mithian as she hurried down the hallway.

~*~

Merlin barged into Gwaine's quarters. "I need your help," said the warlock as the knight slipped on his shirt. "It's about girls..."

Gwaine frowned at Merlin. He had never pictured him as a romantic type. "Do you need to woo her," asked a sleepy Gwaine. He blinked once or twice and then yawned.

"Not really. I already did that, somehow. It's just she likes another guy too. I dot know what to do," said Merlin.

"Challenge him to an eating contest. Whoever eats the most win/," Gwaine said. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Merlin stared at the knight. The guy had been the opposite of helpful. Shaking his head, the warlock turned and left.

A few minutes later Leon came in. "I have girl problems. I like a girl. She likes , she also likes another," Leon said.

A very tired Gwaine glared at Leon from his bed. He did not even bother to get up or open his yes. "Eating contest," was Gwiane's only reply and it was a mumbled one.

Feeling just as clueless as before, Leon left. What would he do? He did not know.

~*~

Mithian was down at the stands early. He was hoping to catch Leon. Sure enough, there he was. "Leon, hello, and good luck," said stammered.

"Mithian, hello. Good morning. I think we need to talk," the knight said. When the Princess opened her mouth to say something, Leon held up a hand. "No, no. Let me. Think we ought to end things."

"All right," Mithian said with a nod.

"All fit," Leon echoed. That went better an he had thought. Not sure what else to say, he walked off.

Saying Merlin, Mithian went over to him. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Merlin said. "Listen, I like you. I want to court you."

"My you are bold," said Mithian. "I liked that. In fact, I was about to ask you to court me. I sent word to my sister that she was in charge so you may stay in Camelot and tend to the duties. I have a feeling you are needed here."

"I am," said a shocked Merlin. As the woman went to her seat, the warlock gawked at her. He was the luckiest man alive. Merlin was certain of it.


End file.
